Harmony
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt and Rachel prepare for Halloween, whilst another pair does the same. Hummelberry/Harmione relationships.


AN: For wanderlustlights. :) Happy (late) Halloween! *goes back to munching leftover candy and writing for Nanowrimo* 

* * *

"I can't believe you found all the pieces for our costumes," giggled Rachel through the open door as she gave her hair one last look in the mirror. It was teased and distressed so much that it did have a bushy look. She adjusted the tie on her uniform with a grin and turned around to see Kurt pointing a wand at her.

"Don't ever underestimate the Boy Who Lived."

Rachel squealed at the sight of Kurt in messy black hair. He had even gone all out by making it look like an actual scar on his forehead instead of just drawing on one. He had on simple wire frame glasses with tape in the middle. The uniform was haphazardly put on, and fit the imagery perfectly.

"I know that has to be killing you," laughed the brunette. "Harry isn't exactly pristine."

"You're telling me," muttered Kurt. "And this wig itches."

"Awww," said Rachel fondly, rubbing Kurt's fake hair. She kissed his cheek.

"You make for an adorable Harry."

"And you make for a rather fetching Hermione," said Kurt. Rachel popped the end of Kurt's wand, knocking it out of his hand. She caught the handle up in air and turned the wand on him. Kurt raised an eyebrow at that.

"Evil Hermione I see," commented Kurt. Rachel smirked at that.

"Be glad Mr. Potter that I don't have you sent to detention."

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten the prefect badge. The power's gone to your head."

"Well, you get a scar and privilege. I have to make my own," said Rachel with a sniff, polishing her badge with the corner of the sleeve of her Hogwarts robe. She kissed Kurt quickly on the lips.

"And my privilege right now is to get us to this Halloween party and keep you away from any Dementors that might show up."

"So they won't suck away my happy thoughts?" humored Kurt as he looked in the mirror in the bathroom, frowning at the unruly hair.

"No," smiled Rachel as she adjusted his shirt collar to be uneven. "Because I'm the only one who gets to kiss you."

"Oh really Ms. Granger?"

Rachel reached under Kurt's robes and tucked Harry's wand into the pocket of his pants. She pulled her hand back out slowly, making Kurt whimper as she teasingly trailed it upwards and across his chest. She turned around and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Come along Harry. We don't want to be late for class."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned off the bathroom light.

_On the same night, but at another time…_

Harry Potter came down the stairs, sighing as Hermione was bouncing up and down at the sight of him. When he got to the bottom, she automatically went to dusting off his shoulders and adjusting the duck brooches on his lapel.

"I daresay this is my favorite of Kurt's outfits," said the brunette, clapping her hands softly. Harry's hair was in an upswept look, and he had charmed it a nice shade of chestnut brown.

"I still can't believe you found outfits that almost completely match the show," said Harry with a sigh as he adjusted the tie. "It's not like you could go out and buy American apparel in shops that easy."

"This cardigan was easy," scoffed Hermione. "The plaid skirt came from a second hand place. The hardest to find was Rachel's flats. And online shopping does have its advantages, especially when it came to yours."

"You look beautiful Hermione," said Harry. "But then you look beautiful every day."

Hermione's face grew warm. "Thanks Harry." She grabbed his hand.

"We had better get moving if we are going to make it to Luna and Neville's party on time."

"If we must," groaned Harry. Hermione swatted his arm.

"Of all the characters, why did you choose Rachel and Kurt anyways?" asked Harry as he made a grab for his keys to the motorbike. He couldn't wait to land in Neville's back yard in Hogsmeade.

"They're best friends," said Hermione. "And I think before the end of the show, they'll end up together."

Harry looked confused. "Isn't Kurt gay?"

"Well, you never know," said Hermione with a shrug. She kissed Harry softly on the lips. "Stranger things have happened."


End file.
